


Natural

by Yunimori



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gentleness, M/M, Reflection, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: Writing Prompt from TumblrShockwave reflecting on his life with Optimus Prime and falling just a little more in love while he does it.





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

It wasn’t easy, seeing him. He’d grown again at some point, filling out to fit the Matrix nestled inside his chest, next to his spark. It left Shockwave feeling even more small, more insignificant, when he stared up at Optimus. He’d taken the name, too. Optimus Prime. No longer simply Orion Pax, data clerk with a spark of gold. He was the _Prime_ now, and had been for millions of years. 

It…fit him, really. He always had had such a huge heart, such a steady mind, even when he was anxious. Being Prime fit Pax, though Shockwave wondered if Pax felt the same way. 

If anything, it made it that much harder to see him. First in jail, now here, now that he was freed, if bound to community service that Shockwave had absolutely no qualms about doing. It made him wonder. Pax was Prime. He had no _business_ associating with a former criminal, a former monster. The part of Shockwave that hated himself wanted to say so, to push his best friend, his lover, his _Endura_ away, for his own sake. Don’t associate with him, he’s hated too much, it could _hurt_ Op! But the part of Shockwave that had never stopped loving his Pax, even when he had no soul to realize it, just…couldn’t. 

There was something too right about the way Op looked at him when he came to get him after work. There was something too deep and precious about the half-hidden smiles he gave when Shockwave had done or said something a little silly, as if he wondered how this goofy bot could have ever been a Senator…or a monster. 

The way his hand fit in Op’s when pressed together, as though it was meant to be. 

The way his thighs settled over Op’s hips when he was picked up, clicking into place and joining them together, the odd little tabs on Op’s hips sliding into equally odd little grooves in Shockwave’s thighs, so they were quite literally joined, as though they’d been _made_ for each other long before either of them knew it. 

The softness of Op’s kisses, when he gave them. Always so loving, even when they turned from gentle to _ferocious_ with longing and _missing_, as they so often did nowadays. 

The way Op leaned on him sometimes without meaning to, his greater height and bulk something that Shockwave shouldn’t have been able to hold up, but found no difficulty in doing so, because he loved him.

The nights spent at home, when Optimus got off work later than he did. Sitting on their shared couch and eating supper, playing with Gizmo, listening to Bumblebee rant about something his cousins had done to get them in trouble yet _again. _Sitting together, leaning on each other, timing their breath together without quite meaning to. Sharing a cup of coffee without thinking about it, because one cup was on their coffee table and neither of them wanted to lean forward to grab it.

There was something about all of that. Six million years apart hadn’t changed it. And even in his darkest moments, Shockwave wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ deny that there was something there that was a should-have-been. Something that was finally getting to _be_, and should have always been to begin with.


End file.
